


Mid-Autumn Festival

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Festivals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Korvira Week, Marriage Proposal, Minor Bolin/Opal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Korra finally gets back to Zaofu for the Mid-Autumn Festival only to find Kuvira has taken on organising the city's events. A stressed Kuvira is planning more than lantern lighting.Korvira Week 2020    Day 3: Aggression
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Kudos: 24





	Mid-Autumn Festival

**Author's Note:**

> When I seen aggression I immediately thought of a stressed out Kuvira. I tried my best to research the Mid-Autumn festival for this fic because it is not part of my culture so if there is stuff that doesn't add up it's because I never celebrated it. While the Mid-Autumn festival was the 1st of October, it still worked seasonally for this fic. Blame my love of Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior for my fascination with the Mid-Autumn festival as a kid.

Korra hated that her Avatar duties took her away from Kuvira for months sometimes. And phone calls and letters never were the same. Her friends would joke that Kuvira should have been with Korra from the start. That while they were similar, they balanced each other. Korra felt that they had been dating longer than a year. Most likely because they both had longed from so much time before that.

The train from Republic City to Zaofu was uneventful. Lin occasionally looked out the window from her paperwork she brought along. Korra was surprised that she had taken the time to actually come to Zaofu for the Mid-Autumn festival giving how busy she was. The older woman explained to Korra she missed out on too much of her families lives and Suyin always loved the Mid-Autumn festival as a kid partly down to Sokka’s influence raising them.

Many people had travelled to Zaofu for the festival. Korra had expected for Kuvira to meet her at the station but Su was the one waiting for them as they disembarked off the train.

“How was your journey?”

“Great. Wow it is so busy? Is everyone here because of the Mid-Autumn festival?”

“Well Zaofu always goes all out. It has felt so relaxing just planning the mean this evening.” Su lead them to the trams.

“I though that you always organised the city’s events,” questioned Lin.

“Normally, yes. But Kuvira has taken the entire thing on. Oh, Korra you are just going to love what she has planned but I’m warning you before we run into her, she’s a bit aggressive and a tiny bit sleep deprived these last few days. There is no telling her something always doesn’t go to plan with an event this big.”

Korra did not want to believe that Kuvira would get angry over the festival but that thought left her when they go off the tram in the city centre. Kuvira was half shouting at people organising different stalls that she didn’t notice that she walked straight into Korra.

“Hey, get off- Korra, I,” the previously aggression in her voice disappeared. They embraced each other for a moment before Kuvira pulled away. “I’m sorry. I forgot that you were actually coming and it wasn’t a dream. I have to go but I will see you soon.”

Kuvira disappeared into the crowd again and Korra found herself alone for the next few hours before the dinner Su had planned. A jade necklace caught Korra’s eye when she walked by one of the festival stalls. She backed up to take a better look at it. It had a long gold chain with filigree connecting the stone to the chain. Korra could image it would look nice on Kuvira especially with a plunged neckline. She bought it and hid it in her pocket to give to her later when they got a chance alone together.

* * *

Evening came surprisingly fast as Korra admired how Zaofu shone in the dim valley but it was the moon pecking its way around the mountains that truly lit up the valley. She changed into her formal clothes before heading to the dinning room.

The room had been redecorated since she was last in Zaofu showing how long she had been away. The previous surrounding tables now formed a smaller square still holding enough seats for all the family. In the centre table of the square were offerings to the moon spirit. Two pictures stood next to the offerings. Toph holding a baby Su with Lin hiding from the camera holding onto her mother and Sokka holding up the two girls as they were laughing.

Korra sat next to Kuvira. She kissed the other woman’s forehead before the rest of the Beifong family settled into their seats. Suyin stood up to talk.

“The Mid-Autumn festival was always my favourite. Maybe I should blame Sokka for sneaking me too many mooncakes over the years,” she held her hand of her heart before continuing. “This year is different for us as a family. I’m thankful for does how have made the journey here,” she smiled over at Lin.

“I am grateful for new people at my table.” She eyed up Korra who was trying to sneck some food in her mouth.

“But mostly I am thinking of those who are not at the table this year.” She looked over at the spots she had set for Opal and Bolin before they had rung her and told her that they could not leave Ba Sing Se until next week due to diplomatic negotiations. Her eyes then rested on the photos. “And those who are not with us anymore.”

Lin tried to cover up the sniff of a cry she had been holding back since she seen the photos on the centre table.

“They might not be here but they would want us to be together.” Su looks sympathetically at Lin before she sits back down.

The atmosphere changed into a more joyful one once everyone started to eat and drink. Even Lin cheered up but Korra was sure it was down to the almost empty bottle of wine Su was moving away from her older sister. Korra was sure the police chief was drunk when she started to exchange different times the two sisters had gotten in trouble with their mother as children. Kuvira tapped Korra on the shoulder before leaning in to whisper.

“Come on or you’ll miss everything I’ve planned.”

“But dessert?” Korra pouted at her girlfriend.

“I’ve got that planned for later.”

The two slipped away from the table but not unnoticed by Su who winked at Kuvira before they left the room. It was the perfect night for the Mid-Autumn festival with a clear night sky. On the tram ride down to the city Korra started to notice the occasional lantern float up into the night sky.

The city is bustling with groups of people. Children running around chasing each other with lanterns they had made. Kuvira steers Korra to the centre of the city where gathering crowds found the best spots to watch the dancing. Korra was surprised how many dancers were lining up. Su normally only has a troupe of twenty or so dancers but there had to be close to a hundred people.

“You organized all of these people?”

“I had to put some use to my military past. It was surprisal easy for group events such as this. The children were the most fun to work with.”

“But you did not join them. You love dancing.”

“I don’t try to be in the public eye Korra. This would have been too much especially with so many people from outside of town.”

“It’s beautiful Kuvira.”

Korra leaned her head down onto Kuvira’s shoulder as they watched the dancers finish their performance. Afterwards Kuvira brought her to one of the stalls she passed earlier in the city that was selling lanterns. Korra picked one that reminded her of home, Kuvira picked a similar one. When Korra was about to light it Kuvira pulled her hand down.

“I’ve one more thing for tonight. Please follow me.” They held hands as they left the crowds of the city. Korra started to question Kuvira when they left the city dome and towards the foot of the mountain forests but Kuvira just kept leading them higher and deeper into the woods.

“Ku, are we lost?”

“No. We are almost there.”

Kuvira led Korra to a very large clearing that stopped with a cliff overlooking Zaofu. Korra almost didn’t notice that Kuvira had set up blankets and pillows for them to sit on and the desserts she had to leave behind at dinner.

“You did all this.”

“I wanted this to be a special night for us. It’s been so long since we’ve even got to be alone with each other.”

The valley glittered with the rising lanterns. Korra could make out a small number over the Beifong estate but most clustered the main city and others over the suburbs. Kuvira let Korra light her lantern for her before Korra lit her own. They let go of them and watched them join the others in the sky.

“I love you.” Kuvira just said it as she looked at Korra.

“I love you too.”

“I want to spend my life with you. I wouldn’t even be hear today if it wasn’t for you so please marry me.”

Kuvira pulled a small pouch from her pocket and took out a ring. Small with a blue stone that reminded Korra of the sea on a clear day.

“You know I would say yes so no need to say please. I actually got you something. No not a ring.” Korra could see a bit of surprise on Kuvira’s face when she pulled out the necklace. “It’s just something I seen in the city and thought it would look nice on you.”

“It’s beautiful, Korra. I love it.” Korra helped put it on Kuvira before kissing the nape of her neck.

“You’re the beautiful one. Such a soft spread you have and no ones around. Want to celebrate our engagement?”

Kuvira barely got the word yes out before Korra picked her up and brought her over to the blanket. “As much as I want to you to eat me, I spent a lot of time making these treats.”

“Red bean mooncake?”

“Of course.”

The two sat leaning on each other as they shared what Kuvira had packed. They raised their part of the mooncake to the moon.

“To the moon spirit, may she bless this marriage.”


End file.
